Magolor's Store
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: Magolor opens a store in Dreamland! Along side his little and very hyper sister named Maggie, Marx, Drawcia, Prince Fluff, Galacta Knight, Gooey, Daroach, and many more of your favorite Kirby characters, many things can happen! Watch as the randomness unleashes!
1. Opening the Store

**Magolor's store is now open! Or maybe in the next chapter.**

**This is some random thing that popped in my head. So I decided why not make a story out of this. **

**Disclaimer: Hal owns Kirby. I own Magolor's sister, Maggie. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Dreamland. Magolor decided to move to Dreamland and started a business. Marx and Drawcia (who are now good) saw Magolor putting the finishing touches on his new store. "Why are you starting a business again?" said Marx. "I'm trying to get some money here." replied Magolor "Why don't you two work here? I could use the extra help." "Okay, I could use some extra money." said Marx. "Maybe I could let you sell some of my paintings." said Drawcia. "Great! Hey sis, met your new co-workers!" said the Halcaldran calling his younger sister.

Magolor's sister, Maggie walked or should I say floated into the scene. She looked a lot like Magolor, but she wore pink instead of blue. Her eyes were purple and her hat was yellow with black tips and there were puff balls on the ends. Her clothes had similar designs to Magolor's but she had somewhat of a skirt on the bottom half. She also had a similar cape to Magolor and was about the same age as Marx. "Yay! New friends!" she said in a hyper tone "I'm Magoria, but you can call me Maggie!" Marx liked her already. He seemed instantly in love with her. "I'm Drawcia." said Drawcia, who was happy to have a new friend. "I'm Marx!" Marx said excitedly, having a new (and first) love interest. "Nice to meet ya!" Maggie said before jumping up and down.

"High on sugar again." said Magolor. "Yup." said Maggie. "I didn't know you had a sister." said Drawcia "Where was she all this time?" Before Magolor could answer, Maggie butted in the conversation. "I was traveling through space looking for a way to break poor Landia's curse." said Maggie before popping a lollipop under her scarf. "Can we just end this before something bad happens?" said Drawcia. "No!" said Marx and Magolor. Suddenly, Landia swooped down and scorched everyone for no reason. Also, it somehow has four heads again. "Who's a good dragon? You are!" said Maggie while tickling the dragon's tummy.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? I thought it's good! **

**Anyway, I'm making a series out of this. Feel free to submit ideas. I would appreciate the support! And yes I'm making Marx and Maggie a couple.**

**Maggie: Candy!**

**And Maggie will always say something random at the end of every chapter.**


	2. First Day in Business

**Magolor's store is now officially open!**

**Note: The last chapter was just to introduce the story and Maggie. Now we get in the real randomness! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Magolor's sister, Maggie. **

* * *

**First Customers**

It was another beautiful day in Dreamland. It was around 10:00 a.m. and Magolor was ready for his fist day in business. Suddenly, Prince Fluff entered the store. "Hi, Fluffy! Nice to see you again!" said Maggie. "Hey, Maggie! Long time, no see!" replied Fluff. "Wait, you two know each other?" said Magolor. "Yeah, we do!" they both said. "We met when she came to Patch Land. She helped me clean up the place since the Yin-Yarn accident." said Prince Fluff. "Fluffy here gave me a magic yarn thing for my trouble!" said Maggie. "So, what do you want? You do know this is a store right?" said Magolor. (Apparently, Magolor and Prince Fluff know each other.) "This is a store? I mean I would like to buy a ball of yarn, a chocolate bar, a sword, a jet engine, fairy dust, and a copy of Super Paper Mario." said Fluff. "Here you go!" said Magolor while handing Fluff the goods and getting a sack of money in return. "I hope I made a satisfied customer out of you!" said Magolor as he waved goodbye to Fluff while Maggie was tossing confetti in the air for whatever reason. As soon as Fluff left, Maggie cleaned of the mess by spinning so fast that she became a mini tornado or something. "That was random, I think." said Magolor wondering what Fluff will do the things he bought before hearing a rocket launch and an explosion soon after.

Soon, Marx came in while bouncing on his ball. "Hey guys, I'm back from my lunch break!" said Marx. "It's not even 11:30." said Magolor. "Then I was on a coffee break." replied Marx. "But there aren't any coffee shops in Dreamland." said Magolor. "Never mind." said Marx. Just then, Ribbon and Gooey walked in. "Hello, Magolor, I never expected to see in a place like this. Why are you here and not on Halcandra? "said Ribbon curiously. "Halcandra is nearly impossible to live on by this point. Plus, I need some money." said Magolor. "I know how you feel." said Gooey. (Apparently, Magolor also knows Ribbon and Gooey.) Maggie jumped into the scene throwing more confetti in the air. "Yay! More customers!" said Maggie. "You know I'm not cleaning that up." said Magolor. "I know." said Maggie as everyone just fell down like in animes. "Can we end the chapter before any other random things happen?" said Ribbon. "NO!" shouted Magolor, Marx, and Gooey before a bomb that magically appeared in Maggie's hand exploded. "Now, we can end it." said Magolor. "But we didn't buy anything yet." said Gooey. "TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!" said Magolor.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? I thought it's good! **

**Feel free to submit ideas. I would appreciate the support! Also, try to visit my profile for the latest updates for my stories and vote on my poll!**

**Also, my birthday is coming up! Feel free to wish me a happy birthday! And guess the Brawl in the Family reference.**

**Maggie: Time Travel!**

**Galacta Knight: Yeah, and I will be appearing in the next chapter too!**

**Metal General: Me three!**

**Drawcia: And I'll try!**


	3. Time Travel Troubles

**Hello! I am back with this!**

**Just so you know, I typed this up when I had a power shortage. Yeah, I got hit by Hurricane Sandy. **

**Enjoy and wish me the best of luck while I recover from the accident. (No, I or anyone of my family or friends didn't get injured or killed, hopefully.) **

**Disclaimer: I only own Magolor's sister, Maggie. **

* * *

**Traveling Though Time**

It was another beautiful day in Dreamland. Magolor and Marx just entered the store and saw Kirby on the floor. All the food was gone too. "Kirby! Why did you eat all the food!" shouted Marx. "I'm sorry! I was sleep-eating again!" said Kirby when he walked out. Maggie then popped out of a food pile. "I tried to stop him, but he was too strong…" she said before passing out. "I knew something like this would happen. Good thing I bought this time machine." said Magolor as he took out the time machine. "Where'd you get that?" said Marx. Suddenly, Galacta Knight showed up holding Metal General. "I gave it to him. It was a housewarming gift." said Galacta Knight. "And I built it!" said Metal General. "No one cares!" said Galacta as he kicked Metal General out of the store. "Hey, let me see that!" said Marx as he grabbed the time machine and teleported to the past and back. "Stop playing with that!" said Magolor as he grabbed the time machine from Marx. "Let's go traveling through time!" said Magolor before Maggie interrupted him. "Did someone say time travel?!" said Maggie as she crazily jumped up and down. "That's my girl." said Marx. "What?" said Maggie. "Save it for the Valentines special, Marx." said Magolor. "Let's go already!" said Galacta Knight as he pressed some random buttons.

Magolor, Marx, Maggie, and Galacta Knight disappeared in the blink of an eye as they headed to the past. They soon saw a nursery room. Baby Magolor was in a crib with Baby Galacta Knight. Baby Magolor was in a smaller, less elaborate suit than his adult counterpart and wore a gear pattern bib. He also had a baby blue blanket around his neck. Baby Galacta had no mask, revealing his true white eye color. He also had a lance-shaped rattle and shield-shaped pillow. "Brings back memories, right Galacta?" said Magolor. "Sure does, pal." said Galacta Knight. "You guys were so cute!" said Maggie as she tried to hug the babies. "No!" said Marx, Magolor, and Galacta Knight as they restrained Maggie. "Do not alter anything in the past. It could change the future in a bad way. Do you understand?" said Galacta Knight slowly. Maggie nodded. "Can we just go back to the future?" said Marx. Magolor pressed some buttons and the group disappeared.

They soon saw a battlefield. Kirby was chasing down Zero while a war between good and evil toke place. "I think we went too far in the future." said Marx. "You think? Of course we did!" said Galacta Knight. "Let's just go before anything happened to us." said Magolor before he pressed some more buttons. They soon saw the store in ruins with Kirby still eating. The time machine flew into Kirby's mouth before he swallowed. Kirby soon saw Magolor and the gang with a shocked look on their faces. "I'm sorry!" shouted Kirby as he ran away. "Now what?" said Maggie as she started bouncing again. Marx pulled out another time machine. "You can thank me later." said Marx. "Here we go again…" said Magolor.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? I thought it's good! **

**Feel free to submit ideas. I would appreciate the support! **

**Anyway, I got stuck in my house without power. I was very cold when I typed this. Please show some sympathy to me. I need some cheering up at a time like this.**

**Maggie: Anime! **

**Drawcia: And guess what I'm doing next chapter! **

**See you all next time! **


End file.
